Devotion Of Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Oneshots of Mirage Of Blaze.
1. Hazard

Mirage Of Blaze: Hazard

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

_me: well, I've decided to put all my one-shots of MOB into one big story._

_Takaya: that's good to hear._

_Naoe: can we get onto the story?_

_me: very well. Here it is...oh and this story takes three years later after my other story: "Proclamation."_

* * *

"Where's Takaya?" Chiaki asked as he and Naoe were at Naoe's apartment as Chiaki was sitting on the couch while Naoe was getting the drinks for them. "He went over to Yuzuru's place," Naoe replied as he sat across Chiaki, "those two aren't having problems, are they?" Chiaki asked worriedly as Naoe shook his head. 

"So, when is Takaya coming back?" He asked since Takaya had started to live in Naoe's place ever since he had graduated high school and is now going to college along with Yuzuru as he was also in the same college as he was. "Later tonight," Naoe said slowly, "so, tell me! Have you proposed to Takaya yet?" Chiaki asked excitedly.

Naoe shook his head, "I'm still nervous about doing this as well as the perfect timing," he said. "What? How long has it been since you've told me you were going to do it?" He asked as Naoe frowned, "two weeks," he said as Chiaki gasped at him. "Are you nuts! Is Takaya wondering why you might be acting so strangely?"

Naoe shook his head, "no. He doesn't expect a thing," he said as Chiaki sighed. "You have to tell him soon Naoe. Every time you look at him or be at the same room, you won't be able to concentrate," he said as Naoe didn't say anything. Just then, Naoe's cell phone rung as he went to go and get it.

"All right. I'll be there," Naoe said as he hunged up the phone and Chiaki looked as he saw Naoe's worried face. "What is it?" He asked as Naoe looked at him, "Takaya and Yuzuru are at the hospital," he said slowly as Chiaki gasped and he bolted up. "What happened?" He asked as he ran after Naoe who went inside his car as the two left for the hospital.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Chiaki snapped, "the hospital just called me on my cell phone and it was Takaya who was driving," Naoe began as Chiaki blinked. "Takaya? He doesn't drive that often! Why did Yuzuru let him?" He asked unhappily, "I don't know. Apparently Takaya was racing against this other driver as well," Naoe said slowly.

"What? But wouldn't Takaya's power's save him from danger?" Chiaki asked as Naoe shook his head, "ever since he took control over his body, his powers are limited. The only time he can use his powers is when if his in a battle," he explained. "Wait, even if Takaya does drive, he wouldn't race anyone, would he?"

"I don't know what's the situation is. But Takaya only has a few bruises and scratches as well as Yuzuru. I may be a business man, but knowing these two, the two might need a lawyer," Naoe said slowly. Chiaki didn't say anything as the two arrived at the hospital going straight into Yuzuru and Takaya's room.

Takaya was sound asleep when they entered but Yuzuru was wide awake as he was staring out the window. "Yuzuru!" Chiaki said as he ran over to the boy's bed as Yuzuru looked up at him and saw Naoe who was staring at him and Takaya, "what happened Yuzuru?" Naoe asked calmly as Yuzuru slowly took a sip of his soda as he begun.

"We were just going to go over to your place Naoe after we gotten some supplies for school. Takaya wanted to drive so I let him since he told me that you never let him drive even though Takaya has an ID card. The windows were wide opened as we suddenly came in contact to one of the guy's from school who used to bully Takaya's sister, Miya."

"But you two graduated years ago. The bully still stalks Takaya's sister?" Chiaki asked as Yuzuru nodded, "Takaya confronted these bullies after he saw them try to molest Miya. Miya was in Middle School now, without Takaya's parents since Takaya is living with you now, Miya was in danger."

"Are they someone from the past Yuzuru?" Naoe asked as Yuzuru shook his head, "just regular normal bullies. Since they know that Miya lives alone even though she's only in middle school," Yuzuru murmured as Naoe blinked. "Then it's my fault isn't it? Ever since I've talked to Takaya about living with me," he began as Yuzuru and Chiaki looked at him.

"It's not your fault Naoe," Chiaki said as Naoe took a hold of Takaya's hand who was still sound asleep. "Then why is this happening to Takaya's sister?" Naoe asked slowly as he felt tears falling from his eyes, "Na-Naoe," Takaya's quiet voice said as the group looked at him and saw that Takaya had waken up.

"Takaya," Naoe said as he kissed his forehead. "It's not your fault Naoe," Takaya said as he looked up at him, "don't die Takaya. I can't bear to loose you," Naoe said softly as Takaya was the only one who heard him. "You won't loose me love. I will protect Miya and you at the same time," Takaya said as the two kissed passionately knowing that they will be together.

* * *

_End of story._

_me: so, how was the first chapter of my one-shots?_

_Naoe: I thought I was going to proposed to Takaya?_

_me: you will. But that's after the incident._

_Miya: we'll be onto the next story soon. Err, chapter. _

_Takaya: review and update!_


	2. Sadness and Sorrow

Chapter 2-Sadness and Sorrow

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

_me: this story is going to take place how Takaya took control over his body._

_Naoe: but it's going to be in my POV right?_

_me: yea. Cause I'm not good at re-creating how Takaya took control, yea know?_

_Takaya: let's get onto the story then._

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

"Make your choice!" The man said angrily as he was holding onto Naoe and a knife was held place against his neck as the two were staring at Takaya and Haruie who was nearby. "Don't be so foolish!" Takaya shouted back as the man growled, "his one of the bandits from long ago Lord Kategora! He has a grudge against the Uesugi!" Haruie explained. 

"Don't you think I know that?" Takaya snapped as he hated being called 'Kategora' even though he knew that 'Kategora' was inside of himself and there's nothing he can do. Unless..."Takaya!" A familiar voice cried as Takaya turned around and saw Yuzuru coming down with Chiaki right behind him.

The gang was all here, but they knew that if they do something stupid, Naoe might be killed from the bandit and neither wants it. The only person whoever called him 'Takaya' was Yuzuru since the two had been friends since childhood and he knew how he hated being called 'Kategora' even though Yuzuru wasn't part of the Uesugi long ago.

"Are you just going to stand there? Make your choice! Kill yourself to save him!" The man said angrily again as he was staring at Takaya, "what should we do?" Chiaki asked worriedly. "I'm going to kill him!" Lord Kategora cried angrily as he had taken over again, the others stared at him shocked.

"What? Who?" Haruie asked worriedly, Lord Kategora ignored her as he begun to do a spell. No! I must stop this! Takaya thought as he was still himself but Lord Kategora had taken over for awhile, Takaya begun to cry softly. What can I do? I want to save Naoe, but I can't! I don't have anything!

"You will die!" Lord Kategora yelled as Takaya's eyes snapped open, his going to kill both of them! "Stop it!" Takaya cried as he had now taken over his body as the spell didn't worked, "Takaya!" Yuzuru said excitedly as he watched Takaya strugged with himself. "Haruie, Chiaki! Take care of the bandit! I'll take care of myself!"

Haruie nodded as she stared at Chiaki, both of them begun to do a different spell as Naoe just stared at Takaya who was struggling with himself. You fool! You won't have any powers without me by your side! Kategora said to him as Takaya was the only one who could hear him, "I will not allow you to kill anyone!"

That is the only way to save people! Kategora argued, "you wanted to kill Naoe and the bandit! If I hadn't stopped you in time..." Takaya didn't finished as he was interrupted by Kategora. You can't do anything! I'm stuck in your head, aren't I? He asked laughing as Takaya growled, "the spells didn't work!" Haruie exclaimed as Takaya looked over and the bandit had used a shield around him.

See what I mean? Kategora asked snickering, "Lord Kategora! Kill yourself! I will spare him his life!" The bandit said again as Takaya growled. "I am not Lord Kategora!" He begun as everyone stared at him, "my name's Takaya! I will decide my own destiny and fate!" Takaya screamed as Kategora's own soul came out from him as everyone watched.

"Exercise!" Takaya said angrily as Naoe's eyes were wide and he watched Kategora's own soul be destroyed. "Kategora," he whispered slowly to himself, Takaya begun to do a spell that surprised everyone as he attacked the bandit who was surprised as well as the bandit fell onto the ground and Haruie along with Chiaki went to him.

Takaya knelt on his knees as his breathing became hard. "Takaya?" Yuzuru asked worriedly as Takaya looked at him, "without Kategora, my power is limited," he said. "What?" Yuzuru asked, "I used too much energy in just one thing. I think I'm going too..." Without farther warning, Takaya had fainted but was caught none other then Naoe, himself.

* * *

Takaya woken up with the sun shining through the doors as he saw that he was in an empty room. He didn't want to get up yet, he was still very tired and he was comfortable. The doors opened, he closed his eyes immediately as he heard the footsteps coming towards him and he heard that a glass was setting down beside him. 

"Takaya, I know your awake," the familiar voice said as Takaya knew who it was and he opened his eyes to come into view with Naoe. He looked beside him and saw that it was a glass of water, he got up as he drank the cold water as he looked at Naoe. "Naoe?" He asked quietly as Naoe looked at him.

"A-Are y-you ma-mad at me?" Takaya stammered as he saw the sadness within Naoe's face and he couldn't bear to see him like that. "What should I be upset about?" Naoe asked as he tried to hide the fact that he was actually missing Kategora and hiding the sadness within his face.

Takaya frowned, "you know, Kategora isn't within me anymore," he said as Naoe looked at him. "Is that what it's all about?" He asked as Takaya didn't say anything, "I may have fallen in love with Kategora in the past Takaya, but I love you. I really do," Naoe said as he leaned in to kiss the boy on the lips.

Takaya kissed back as Naoe broke off the kiss and stood up, "I should let you rest some more," he said quietly. "Naoe, does my sister know where I am?" Takaya asked worriedly as he didn't saw Naoe's smile, "she knows where you are. Now, go and rest. You need your strength," Naoe said as Takaya nodded and he watched Naoe leave.

Unknown to Takaya, Naoe really does misses Kategora and had loved him ever since he had first met him four hundred years ago. But he knew that Kategora never loved him back, Kategora hated him. Ever since he had put Kategora's soul into his wife's body, Minako. Part of Naoe was that, he was glad that Kategora was gone.

Unlike Kategora, Takaya loves him. But will Naoe ever love Takaya back even though Kategora is the one who had stolen his heart?

* * *

_End of Story._

_me: well, how did you guys like it?_

_Takaya: that was it?_

_me: hey, at least it's long!_

_Chiaki: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Kategora: review and update!_


	3. My Happy Moment

Chapter 3-My Happy Moment

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB

_me: heh. I am updating fast, aren't I?_

_Takaya: of course you are!_

_me: I thought you guys want that?_

_Naoe: ignore Takaya._

_Chiaki: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

"Are you and Naoe getting along big brother?" Miya asked as Takaya was getting ready for school the next couple of days since the incident had happened. Takaya frowned, "shouldn't you be at school Miya?" He asked as Miya laughed nervously. "I want to be with you in case something happens," she said as Takaya sighed. 

"Look, I just raced those bullies since they were the ones stalking you," Takaya murmured as Miya nodded slowly. Takaya ate quickly as the two heard someone knocking, "that's probably him," Takaya said as Miya went to go and get it. "Actually, it isn't," Miya murmured as Takaya looked up and saw Haruie and Chiaki.

"Where's Naoe?" Takaya asked confused as Haruie looked at him, "I'm here to protect Miya and Chiaki is going to bring you to school along with him," she explained. "Naoe ordered you two?" Takaya asked as Haruie nodded, "his busy with work. He won't be seeing you later tonight in his apartment," she said.

Takaya sighed, "sounds like Naoe," he murmured. "Come on Takaya. We don't want to be late for class," Chiaki said as Takaya nodded, "Haruie, you'll be there when Miya gets out, right?" He asked worriedly as Haruie nodded. "We'll come straight home," she said confidently, "I know you two will," Takaya said with a smile.

"Oh and I'm supposed to bring you out to this restaurant after school," Chiaki begun as Takaya blinked as the two were inside the car, as they went to school. "In my school uniform?" Takaya asked surprised, Chiaki shrugged. "Naoe's orders. You'll be at my place until evening and when evening hits, we'll go to the restaurant so that I could drop you off," he said.

Takaya sighed, "what is he planning?" He murmured as he looked out the window and he didn't saw Chiaki's smile.

* * *

The two arrived at school and saw Yuzuru waiting for them. "Takaya!" Yuzuru said waving to him as he waved back, "Yuzuru, you don't have class, do you?" Takaya asked as Yuzuru shook his head, "no. You know that Takaya. I always wait for you until your second class ends," he said with a smile. 

"It's a good thing both of our classes is an hour each then, huh?" Chiaki asked as Takaya shrugged, "I was wondering if you guys want to go to the arcade or something? I don't want to stay inside Chiaki's apartment until the evening doing nothing," he said. "I have to study for exams that are coming up," Yuzuru said slowly, "but I can stay for at least an hour or so."

Takaya smiled, "but my instructions were to bring you straight to my place until evening," Chiaki said worriedly. "Aw, come on Chiaki! What is there to do at your place?" Takaya asked boredly, "we'll see soon enough," Chiaki said smiling.

* * *

"You planned this whole thing, haven't you Chiaki?" Takaya asked as he was amazed along with Yuzuru as the two entered Chiaki's apartment. Chiaki shrugged, "I have to since it's coming from Naoe. Just some games for my game counsole and a couple of movies that we can watch until evening," he said. 

"This is awesome Chiaki! Your my best friend!" Takaya said excitedly as he plugged in the game counsole, Yuzuru pouted as Chiaki laughed. "Your my friend also Yuzuru," Takaya said as Yuzuru smiled and the two hugged each other, "I'm going to beat the both of you into a bloody pulp!" Takaya said determind.

* * *

"This is the restaurant?" Takaya asked later on that evening as Chiaki had droven him to the restaurant where Naoe was waiting for him. Chiaki nodded, "are you sure this is casual?" Takaya asked as he stared at the restaurant as he was thinking that it was a five-star restaurant one of those places that only the richest can go to. 

Chiaki shrugged, "he says just come like you usually do. It's a special night," he said as Takaya got out. "Oh and Takaya? Just go in. You don't have to say your name," he said as Takaya blinked and he watched Chiaki drove off, he sighed as he entered the restaurant. "Takaya Ougi?" The waiter asked as Takaya nodded, "your party is waiting for you," the waiter said as Takaya began to follow him through the restaurant as he noticed that their wasn't any people around.

Takaya looked up as he saw Naoe coming into view, "your table sir," the waiter said as Takaya got inside the booth and the waiter lit the candle that was in the middle. "Naoe, what's going on?" Takaya asked confused as Naoe smiled, "what? I can't have a nice dinner with my boyfriend?" He asked.

"But this day, just seem so weird," Takaya commented as music began to play. Takaya blinked as he saw Naoe got out off the booth, "may I have this dance?" He asked as Takaya was surprised as hell since Naoe never asked him and it was always the one asking him. He stared at the hand in front of him, Takaya nodded as he was loss for words as the two got up and danced at the dance floor.

The two danced until they were starving as they went back to sit down. "Naoe, why did you not want me to wear anything formal? I mean, your all dressed up," Takaya observed, "oh? This is what I usually wear everyday about," Naoe said as he was wearing a business suit and Takaya looked at himself as he was wearing his school uniform. Now, he got the idea.

Naoe smiled as the two ordered, soon my love, you will be mine.

* * *

The two went home to Naoe's place after eating at the Italian restaurant. "Next time Naoe, I'm driving," Takaya said as he was still frightened after the way Naoe was speeding from the restaurant, the lights opened as he looked around him. "What is this?" He commented as he saw rose petals all around, roses everywhere as well, candles that should be lit, candy hearts in small dishes, etc. 

"It's not Valentine's nor White Day," Takaya said as he sat on the couch and he saw that Naoe had put a fire in the fireplace. Naoe came back from the kitchen as he held a bottle of wine along with two wine cups, "Naoe, what's going on?" Takaya asked as no wonder Naoe couldn't see him the whole day since this probably took the whole day in creating.

Naoe dim the lights as he opened up the wine bottle and poured Takaya and himself before he spoke. Takaya was surprised again as he watched Naoe knelt down in one knee and took both of his hands to hold, "Takaya, the first time I've met you, I know you were the one. Even though the only reason I've looked for you was Kategora," he said as Takaya was about to say something but Naoe stopped him.

"I was sad and filled with sorrow that Kategora had left your body when you had took control over. But if you hadn't, I wouldn't be proposing to you here today," he said smiling as he kissed Takaya's lips that were wide-opened. Naoe looked at him after the kissed, "we may had some up-and-downs during the past or present, but that was with Kategora."

Naoe took a deep breath before he continued, "but I love you Takaya. Even though I never realized it the first day we've met, I've been in love with you since. So Takaya Ougi, will you marry me?" Naoe asked as he took out a black box and opened it to reveal a 14k Gold Diamond Ring With Princess Cut Diamonds as Takaya almost choked to death at that moment.

"Na-Naoe! This looks like an expensive ring!" He commented as he was shocked as hell as he had never seen anything like it. "It is but you didn't answer my question," Naoe said with a smile as he looked up at Takaya and saw that he was crying, "yes Naoe. I would love to marry you," he said as Naoe hugged him tightly and he put the ring onto Takaya's finger and kissed him dearly.

The two kissed passionately and heatedly as Naoe knew that Takaya could never know the price of the ring. Even though the ring was more then thirteen-thousand dollars, it was well worth it for his beloved Takaya as the two made love on that couch until morning.

* * *

_End of Story._

_me: well, I still got tons of ideas._

_Takaya: these one-shots takes place after the other stories I just did but chapter 2 took place when I took control over my body._

_Naoe: which is before the other two stories I believe_

_Chiaki: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Haruie: review and update!_


	4. Blacked Out

Chapter 4-Blacked Out

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

_me: I got this idea from one of the episodes in Everybody Loves Raymond_

_Takaya: what?_

_me: Yea. I think it's in season six about. I was just watching it today with the DVD._

_Haruie: it's going to be like that?_

_me: of course not. I just got the idea._

_Naoe: when does this takea place?_

_me: right after you proposed to Takaya._

_Chiaki: can we get onto the story?_

_me: very well. Here it is..._

* * *

"Bloody hell. Why did all of you have to come today?" Takaya murmured as he glared at Haruie, Chiaki and Naoe as Takaya was grouchy one day since he hadn't had that much sleep the other night and it was snowing outside which means school was closed. "What? Can't we visit once in awhile?" Chiaki asked with a smile as the group sat on the couch. 

"I'm going to make hot chocolate. Does anyone want something else?" Takaya's little sister, Miya asked as she came out from her bedroom hearing the voices outside. "Hot chocolate sounds wonderful Miya," Haruie said smiling as Miya smiled, the two had become close like sisters when Haruie was guarding Miya one particular day.

Naoe sat next to his fiancee as the two were sitting by the fireplace that was lit. "This is what I call a vacation," Chiaki said with a smile as if on cue, the lights all went out. "Seriously Chiaki, why do you have to talk?" Takaya asked with a groan even though it was a good thing that he actually lit the fireplace before anyone came unannounced that day.

"I'll go get the flashlights and other candles as well," Miya said as she rushed off now that with the electricty out, she couldn't make hot chocolate. "This is all your fault," Haruie said angrily as she glared at Chiaki, "my fault? The lights just went out by itself!" He exclaimed as Haruie didn't seem fazed by it.

"Miya, what are you holding?" Takaya asked as Miya looked at her brother with a smile, "well, with the lights out. We can't do anything except talk, right? So, I took out some cards that we can play," she said as she set the cards down on the table and she handed Haruie, Naoe and Chiaki a flashlight and lit all the candles.

"I barely play cards," Naoe said slowly as he watched his fiancee shuffled both the deck of cards as Takaya laughed at him. "That's because your always thinking about your business and me," he said as he handed one deck of cards to Haruie and he kept one to himself as Miya sat across from Takaya.

"Why don't we play a game Takaya? To show Naoe?" Miya asked with a smile as Takaya looked at her. "Chiaki, you know more then I do. Here," Haruie said as she gave him the deck, "what? Your like Naoe? Not knowing to play?" Takaya asked shocked. "Takaya, we possess a body remember? We aren't normally from this world," Haruie reminded him.

"But Chiaki isn't then either," Takaya said confused as Chiaki laughed, "but I was here first from either of them," he said smirking. "It's not like your better then them though," Takaya murmured as Naoe smirked as he heard him, "what was that?" Chiaki asked as he glared at Takaya who shook his head.

"Hey! Why don't we play poker?" Chiaki suggested earning him a glare from Miya, "innocent children here!" She commented. Chiaki frowned, "your not innocent, are you?" He asked as he earned him another glare from Takaya as Miya just glared at him angrily. Just then, Takaya's cell phone went off as he looked to see who's calling.

He answered the phone. "Yuzuru?" He asked worriedly, "hey Takaya. Are your lights out? My lights are out as well," Yuzuru said at the other end. "Yea. The whole entire city is probably out," Takaya said, "I just gotten a call from Saori. She said that her house is also dark," Yuzuru said slowly.

"Oh. It's too bad your not over at my place Yuzuru," Takaya said as he looked at Chiaki who was staring at him, "what? Is Chiaki over there?" Yuzuru asked. "Yea. Wanna talk to him?" Takaya asked with a smirk as Chiaki growled, "no. I was concerned for you guys," Yuzuru said as Takaya smiled.

"Everything's fine though," he said. "Alright. Have fun and hopefully Chiaki isn't a pain in the ass," he said as Takaya laughed and the two hunged up. "So Chiaki, when are you going to propose to Yuzuru?" Takaya asked with a smile as Chiaki looked away, "I haven't thought about that," he said quietly.

"Eeeeyyyyahhhh! Does that mean I'll be the flower girl?" Miya asked excitedly as Takaya stared at her, "I thought you want to become one of the braidsmaid like Haruie in our wedding?" He asked as Miya shrugged. "I'm talking about Chiaki's wedding though," she said with a smile, Chiaki growled.

"Aw, Chiaki's all embarrassed now," Haruie said smirking. Just then, the lights went on as everyone sighed in relieved. "Hey, we didn't teached Naoe how to play cards!" Miya stated as she stared at her new brother-in-law, "maybe next time little sister," Naoe said with a smile as Miya smiled back at him.

"I better go and visit Yuzuru right away," Chiaki said grabbing his jacket, "Miya, do you want me to stay?" Haruie asked as Miya shook her head. "I'll be fine. Go and do whatever you need to do," she said as Haruie nodded, "Naoe?" She asked as she turned to look at him. "Takaya?" Naoe asked quietly, "go on. I'll meet you at your place later tonight," Takaya said with a smile.

Naoe nodded as Chiaki was whistling outside the apartment, "that idiot. If he doesn't leave, I'm going to kick his ass!" Takaya snapped. Haruie laughed as she opened the door and saw Chiaki whistling, "come on Chiaki. Naoe is taking us home now," she said. "Aw, already?" Chiaki whined as Haruie shook her head and the two went out, "I'll see you later Takaya," Naoe said as Takaya nodded and Naoe leaned down to kiss him before leaving.

"Some night," Miya murmured as Takaya agreed and he closed the door of the apartment as he went to the bathroom to get ready to go over to Naoe's place for the night.

* * *

_End of story._

_Takaya: that was it?_

_me: well, at least it's long_

_Miya: took you long_

_me: hey, I was playing my Naruto game_

_Chiaki: we'll be onto the next story soon._

_Haruie: review and update!_

_Naoe: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_


	5. Jealous Revelation

Chapter 5-Jealous Revelation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

_me: this story is almost into Naoe's and Takaya's wedding that's coming up._

_Takaya: this should be like a whole entire story instead of one-shots_

_me: but I might do one-shots that aren't according from my first story "revelation."_

_Naoe: she has a point_

_Haruie: let's get onto the story then, shall we?_

_me: very well. If you insists._

* * *

One month. That's all Takaya and Naoe need is to wait one month and their wedding will be up and running. "So Takaya, how does it feel? That your getting married to Naoe?" Chiaki asked with a smile as he and Takaya were going to school one day as Takaya shrugged and he looked out the window, "I've known Naoe for almost 400-years now even though back then I was Kategora," he replied. 

"So you don't feel any change?" Chiaki asked as they pulled in front of the parking lot and the two got out, "well, besides the fact that I'll be seeing Naoe more after the wedding, I don't feel a change at all," Takaya said even though deep inside him, he was excited since he knew that he was actually getting married soon.

"By the way, where's Yuzuru? Don't we usually see him in school?" Takaya asked as he looked around, "Yuzuru has a dentist appointment so he'll be absent today," Chiaki replied slowly. "How come I wasn't informed by him?" He asked as Chiaki blushed and he looked away, Takaya laughed as the two got inside the class.

The class started out normally until it was around noon and the teacher stopped them, "class, their's this new student that I want you all to meet," the teacher said as Takaya frowned. Usually, it was high school teachers that says that, but why did his college professor has to stop them for this even though they knew that the student could just walk in tomorrow since the student had missed almsot half the class already?

The door opened as everyone gasped and Takaya looked, "I want you all to welcome Makoto Suzuki," the professor said as the boy in front of them was at least Takaya's age. Makoto Suzuki? Takaya thought as he heard that name somewhere, "Makoto, their's a seat beside Takaya. Takaya, raise your hand," the professor said as Takaya grumbled and he did as he was told.

Makoto smiled at him as he sat next to him. The boy was cute as he had blonde hair like Naoe but blue-eyes, "Takaya, do you mind showing Makoto around the college compass?" The professor asked as Takaya looked at him surprised. "Why do I have to do it?" He asked as the professor glared at him, "Makoto Suzuki is the heir to the famous company here in Japan," he snapped.

Takaya didn't say anything as he looked out the window once again, Makoto, why is that name so familiar? He thought as after class that day he showed Makoto Suzuki around along with Chiaki who also joined them. "This is a nice college," Makoto commented as he looked around, just then, Chiaki's cell phone rang as he excused himself for a bit.

"Makoto, why are you here in this school if your the heir to a famous company?" Takaya asked as Makoto looked at him, "my father. He wants me to finish college since I dropped out off high school and I barely passed middle school," he said slowly as he eyed Takaya. Why does it feel that we've like known each other our lives?

"Takaya?" A voice interrupted as the two boys turned to look at Chiaki, "Naoe is here to pick you up. He wants to take you out for dinner," he said as Takaya nodded. "I guess I better go then," he said as Makoto stopped him, "I'll follow you. I came from the bottom part of the campus so I barely know the upper compus," he said as Takaya nodded.

"Chiaki, do you mind showing him everywhere after I leave?" He asked as Chiaki shook his head, "of course I don't mind," he said as Takaya nodded and the trio head up to the parking lot. Takaya recognized the white vehicle that was parked right away and saw Naoe standing beside it, smoking as well.

"Is that your brother?" Makoto asked as Takaya shook his head, "h-his a...friend," he said quietly as Makoto nodded and the two watched Takaya leave. Makoto saw that the man standing beside the vehicle was staring at him and Chiaki, "who is that man?" He asked as Chiaki looked at him.

"Tachibana Yoshiaki. Although, Takaya usually calls him by his nickname," Chiaki said as Makoto blinked, "Nobutsuna Naoe," Chiaki said as Makoto stared at the two who were at the vehicle before going in. Nobutsuna Naoe, I might have to confront you sometime, Makoto thought.

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Naoe asked as he drove as the two were going to the restaurant where Naoe had picked for the evening, "who?" Takaya asked as he looked at him. "The guy who was standing beside Chiaki," Naoe replied, "oh. You mean Makoto Suzuki. His a new student that just came into the college and we were showing him around," Takaya explained. 

"Oh? It looks like Makoto has an eye for you," Naoe interceded, "what?" Takaya asked with a laugh. "He was staring at you ever since we've left," Naoe explained, "Naoe, I'm marrying you, aren't I? Nothing can come between us now," Takaya said with a smile as he was still mused over at Naoe's jealousy over some guy he just met today.

"Wha-what? You don't think that I'm jealous, do you?" Naoe asked as Takaya smirked, Naoe didn't say anything as the two drove to the restaurant.

* * *

The two returned home that evening as Takaya dressed before he went to the bookshelves. He looked over at his middle school yearbook and he flipped through the pages until he saw the writing from one of his old classmates. 

_Hey Takaya!_

_Hope you have fun next year! Even though you and I were just together for a short time, you and I will be friends even though we are going to different high schools. I'm sorry if I had offended you in anyway since I am the heir to one of the famous company's here in Japan. Forgive me? Have fun._

_-Makoto Suzuki_

"Makoto Suzuki," Takaya mumbled as he didn't noticed that Naoe was standing behind him. "So, Makoto was your old boyfriend, huh?" Naoe asked as his voice startled Takaya as he quickly closed his yearbook, "I thought you didn't know each other?" Naoe asked as he sat on the couch that was near.

"I didn't. I just heard that his name was familiar to me in someway," Takaya said slowly. "You really forgotten about him over the past few years?" Naoe asked as Takaya nodded, "days passes by quickly for me with Miya. Besides, Miya didn't like him anyway. It was for a short term Naoe," he said.

Naoe didn't say anything as Takaya stood up and went to sit next to Naoe on the couch as he put his head on his shoulder as the two sat on the couch for awhile. "I'm marrying you Naoe. Even if Makoto is back, I will never go running back to an old boyfriend. I love you too much. I want you," Takaya said as he eyed Naoe as he stared at him.

Naoe stared at Takaya before crushing their lips together for a passionate kiss. "That is what I needed to hear but I am worried about Makoto," Naoe confessed, "don't worry Naoe. I can take care of myself," Takaya said confidently. Naoe didn't say anything, "c'mon Naoe. Let's get to bed," Takaya said as Naoe nodded and he followed Takaya to their bedroom for another round of love making.

Naoe wasn't sure if Takaya would be capable of handling Makoto by himself, but he knew that, he have to trust him since the two were getting married soon. He just hopes that nothing bad happens since the incident that happened awhile ago...

* * *

_End of story._

_me: well, how did you guys like the story?_

_makoto: I didn't do anything to Takaya!_

_Takaya: good. I like it that way._

_me: I might make a story on you Makoto. _

_Makoto: I can't wait._

_Naoe: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Yuzuru: review and update!_


	6. The Divorce

Chapter 6-The Divorce

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

_me: Yet again, I got this idea from one of my favorite episodes from Everybody Loves Raymond._

_miya: I think all of you should know what episode it is._

_Takaya: oh now I can't wait._

_Naoe: Can we get onto the story then?_

_me: ok. This takes place after Takaya and Naoe gotten married and I will make a one-shot about that soon. Along with Yuzuru and Chiaki gotten married and Haruie finding a boyfriend. Here it is..._

* * *

Miya smiled as she sat next to her brother as Naoe sat at the other side of him as Chiaki and Yuzuru sat next to Naoe and Haruie sat to the other side of Miya. "Well, isn't this wonderful?" Miya asked with a smile as she took a sip of her wine, "well, it's at least that I can do to your birthday," Takaya said. 

"I'm grateful. But seriously, you really didn't have to do it," Miya said. "We didn't want to take you out on an usual day," Naoe said as Miya smiled at him, Haruie then frowned as she nudged Naoe on the side. Miya coughed, "well, I must go into the lady's room. Haruie, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Haruie asked as she stood up as well and not before she looked at Naoe as the two ladies left the table. "What was that about?" Takaya asked as he looked at Naoe, "look across," he murmured as Takaya looked and gasped. "What? What is it?" Yuzuru asked as he looked across the table, "that man sitting there, that's Miya's ex-husband," Takaya hissed.

"She had a husband?" Chiaki asked surprised, "oh. You didn't know because you were on vacation, weren't you?" Takaya asked as he looked at Yuzuru as well as he blushed. "What happened then?" Yuzuru asked interested, Takaya looked at Naoe as he nodded before he begun telling the story.

* * *

_"Aw, why not baby? Let's have it," Miya's husband said as she had her arms up against the wall as her husband held it there, "no Galen. You are drunk," Miya said as she struggled to get free. Galen snorted, "you never submit to me anymore. It's been three-years ever since we've gotten married," he said._

_"We should be happy then. You weren't even happy when you found out that my brother had gotten married to another man," Miya said angrily. "That is just disgusting," Galen said as he spat on her, just then the doorbell rang. "Why don't you get that? I'll go and freshen up," he said as he let go off her and Galen went into the bathroom._

_Miya wiped off the spat that was in her face as she opened the door, "big brother! Naoe! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised as she let them inside and they sat on the couch. "We just wanted to know why you ditch our birthday plans for you," Takaya said worriedly, "I wanted to come. But Galen and I made plans," Miya said slowly._

_"Plans? What sort of plans?" Naoe asked as Miya didn't looked at the two, "who was at the door Miya?" Galen's voice asked as he went out off the bathroom and saw Naoe along with Takaya. "Oh, I didn't expected you two to be here," Galen said smiling, "that's because it was a surprise," Takaya said smiling._

_"We were just going to the movies just now, right Miya?" Galen asked as Miya nodded slowly, "also, she has to study as well to become a nurse. If you most kindly leave, Miya and I could go straight to the movies and she can get her studying done," Galen said with a smile as Takaya looked at his sister._

_"Your studying to become a nurse? You never told me that sis," he said, "I'm not," Miya murmured as Naoe knew that Miya hated to be in the hospital and she wanted to work in the office instead just like he was doing. "What was that dear?" Galen asked as Miya looked at him, "why don't you stop treating him like this?"_

_Takaya blinked as he stared at his sister, "I don't know what your talking about my dear," Galen said smiling. "Don't play innocent with me Galen. Your drunk and you know it. You didn't want me to go out with my brother and friends because you wanted to stay in and have sex!" Miya snapped. _

_Takaya grinched as he had never heard his sister talk about sex until now, "why don't you just say 'you love me?' At least say that so I'll know you still care about me!" Miya scolded. Galen stared at her for a moment, "I want a divorce," he said as Miya stared at him surprised as neither said anything._

_"Wha-what? A divorce?" Takaya asked shocked as he glared at Galen, "Takaya, this isn't our place," Naoe warned. Galen sighed in relieved, "I was holding that for the right moment for the last two-years," he said. "Tw-two-years? Two-years?" Miya screeched, "damn girl. You got a loud voice," Galen said smirking._

_"Nobody insults my sister!" Takaya said angrily as he was now in front of him as Naoe watched helplessly as he tried to stopped Takaya but it was no use. "Oh? This coming from the man who married a whore?" Galen said as he snorted as Naoe glared at Galen as he watched Takaya lunged for him but was stopped by Miya._

_"Don't you say that about my husband!" He snapped as Galen laughed, "I'm not the one being restraint right now," he said. "Galen, why don't you leave?" Miya asked as she eyed him, "your throwing me out? Out off my own house?" He asked surprised. "This isn't your house anymroe," Miya said as Galen was now walking backwards, straight to the door._

_Takaya opened it as he hid behind the door, "if I see you come near me, Takaya or his lover, I will surely call the police, got it?" Miya asked angrily and with that statement, she slapped him across the face and slammed the door. Miya growled as she sat on the couch, "are you alright Miya?" Takaya asked worriedly as he sat beside his sister._

_Miya began to cry as Takaya comforted her the best he could along with Naoe who held her hand comforting._

* * *

"She really did that?" Yuzuru asked shocked as Takaya nodded slowly, "I'm telling you, don't piss her off," he murmured. Takaya looked up and saw his sister and Haruie coming towards them, "did you guys saw who was over there?" Miya asked worriedly as everyone looked at one another. 

"You didn't saw? Galen is right here!" Miya hissed as Takaya suddenly looked up again, "oh, hey Galen!" He said cheerfully as he put on a fake smile. Miya looked up and saw Galen, "oh, hey Galen," she said smiling. "Hey Miya, I didn't know you were tonight with friends," Galen said as Miya laughed nervously, "well, it is my birthday," she said.

"Oh, then happy birthday," Galen said as the two hugged one another. "So, how are you?" Miya asked as Galen smiled, "I've been cutting smoking and drinking. I also got a new girlfriend," he said as Miya nodded slowly. "If you want Miya, I'm in town for awhile and we could catch up," Galen said as he took out a piece of paper.

"Uh, sure," Miya said as she nodded as Galen gave her the paper before taking off. Miya sat down as she looked at the paper, "biggest mistake of my life," she murmured as the others agreed and she tossed the paper into her cup of water.

* * *

"We should have split the check," Chiaki said angrily as Yuzuru sighed, "it was Miya's birthday Chiaki. Takaya wanted to do this," he said as Chiaki grumbled. "Hey, I'm going back to see if Takaya put the right amount of tip," Miya said as Yuzuru nodded, Miya went back to the table as she took out the slip of paper from her cup. 

She opened it to look at it and she slipped it into her pocket as she began to leave but she looked up and saw Naoe staring at her. Miya didn't say anything before Naoe took off as well, worried about his sister-in-law. Was Miya expecting to go back to Galen?

* * *

_End of story._

_me: it was a lot funnier in Everybody Loves Raymond_

_Chiaki: a lot funnier_

_me: haha. So, did you guys like it?_

_Miya: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Yuzuru: review and update!_


End file.
